


Serial killer (Dose that title work?)

by Mare_Nubium



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, M/M, Mentioned! Stalker Percy, Serial Killer, Serial killer Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Nubium/pseuds/Mare_Nubium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes to school in a town where a serial killer has been going around. He can't bring himself to care too much, especially with how cute the guy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial killer (Dose that title work?)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr:
> 
> dextrgrif:
> 
> everyone’s always like “omg coffee shop aus pls” and i’m just like omg:
> 
> Alternate Universe - Serial Killers
> 
> (Source: roeeugene)
> 
> and thought why not? Clearly this is why not.

**Percy’s p.o.v.**

I smiled, giggling a little as the red slowly slid down. Red was such a pretty color. Not as pretty as blue, oh no, but blue was special. Red, red was special too but always second to blue. I held the pen in my hand, watching as the person struggled with tears running down their face. Such a pretty face. I jabbed the pen into their cheek then dragged it down. Such pretty screams as well. Too bad it was getting late. Using my knife I slit the throat and left. Humming happily I washed up and went to sleep. I had school tomorrow after all.

 

**Nico’s p.o.v.**

I sighed as I walked through the crowded hallways of Olympus High. I ignored the looks I was getting. You see Olympus High was basically a prep school where only those with money or brains got in. Now I would never tell anyone this but I had both. I was in the top five of my class as well as having a father who was a...businessman. Many just saw me as the goth kid or the emo. Were everyone else dressed to impress I was the one in black skinny jeans, a black skull shirt with a black jacket and convers. It was as I was in my train of thoughts that I bumped into someone.

“Sorry.” I looked up to see one Percy Jackson giving me a sheepish smile. Percy was a cute guy. Tall with messy black hair and eyes prettier than the ocean. Something about him felt off though. He was a nice kid I suppose not really popular but not unnoticed either.

“No it was my fault.”

“Ooo careful Jackson. Get too close to Di Angelo and he might turn you gay.” mocked a jock. I just rolled my eyes and continued on.

“Wassa matter Di Angelo? Don’t want everyone knowing you’re gay?”

“How about you go fuck yourself and leave it at that. Or I know, maybe if we’re lucky that serial killer will get you next.”

“Serial killer?” someone asked. I just rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, the ones that’s managed to kill six people. A new body showed up last night. All of them have a trident carved onto their face and their throat slit.” I informed, “Usually the body is found floating in the water.”

“Keeping tabs on a serial killer huh? What is it a kink of yours?” mocked the jock. I just raised a brow.

“Interested in my kinks? Doesn’t sound very straight of you.” I remarked. Before he could do anything the bell rang and classes began. I will admit that the serial killer interests me, but that’s it.

~  
The next morning I could only stare in shock as the jock from yesterday was found murdered. Of course I was taken in for questioning but I knew nothing about it. I tried brushing it off, thinking the guy was just randomly chosen. As the days went on though I couldn’t help but wonder. It was late and I decided to stay out. The killer was still on the loose, but I was hoping to see who was doing it. Three weeks had passed since the first incident and yesterday another bully of mine was found dead. Honestly it probably wasn’t my smartest idea. The city was kind of big. Right when I was about to call it a night I heard screaming. Following it I found an alley, just across from the river. I peered around the corner. The light was dim, only illuminating the victim and the hands. Whoever the person was had the girl by the throat as he used a pen. I watched, vaguely recognizing the girl as this bitch from school, as the pen dug in, drawing out screams as the blood bubbled up from the cut. Once that was done the pen was put away as the guy, the hands looked too big to be a girl’s, pulled out a knife. I watched in fascination as he used the knife as an instrument, the girl’s cries being the music. I saw her shirt get pushed up to give the guy more of a canvas. It was then that he moved into the light and I couldn’t stop the gasp. Cold ocean blue eyes filled with mirth and a deranged look along with scared puffy brown eyes spilling tears looked in my direction. Quickly Percy slit the girl’s throat, the red spraying up to hit him in the face. Slowly he got up, making his way towards me. I just looked between the girl on the ground and Percy heading towards me. He stopped just in front of me. I felt my heart rate speed up then before he could say anything I had my arms around his neck, pulling him close. I’m not sure what came over me but I desperately pressed my lips to his. I felt myself get slammed against the wall, his lips devouring mine. When his tongue slipped into my mouth I couldn’t stop the groan as I tasted the metallic flavor of blood. It felt too soon when we had to break apart for air, a whimper escaping my mouth as he pulled away. Amusement shone in his eyes.

“So, I guess you really do have a serial killer kink.” Percy spoke softly.

“Mm, only the cute ones.” I respond, pulling him closer. Percy chuckled, dragging his lips across my neck.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere… more private?”

“God I don’t care. Just touch me.” I begged. Percy’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips.

“Oh trust me. I plan too.” With that Percy began to kiss me again.

 

**Percy’s p.o.v.**

I smirked as I saw Nico the next day. He had a pretty bad limp which just made me smile larger. When we locked eyes he flushed and when I winked it made it worse. I hate to admit it but I think I’ll keep this one around. Never dated anyone who actually liked what I did. Most of them only got as far as heavy making out before finding out which meant they had to be killed. The killing took forever. No one could find out I was connected to it. I waved to my friends as they went to class before turning my attention back to my little angel. Nico was still at his locker, just closing the door. Walking behind him I placed one arm on the locker above his head while the other grabbed his hip. I pressed flush against him.

“Hey there. So I was thinking, how about we go on few dates between each… intimate moment since we can’t have too many of those in a row.” I felt Nico turn so he was looking towards me. Damn that blush. Panting a little Nico nodded.

“O-Okay.”

“Aw, not getting all shy on me now are we?” Nico shook his head, ears turning pink.

“What is it then?”

“You, are really hot and I can’t wait till we can have more… _fun_.” Snapping I kissed Nico harshly, pulling back as he tried to move closer.

“I’ll pick you up at three.”

“You don’t even know where I live.” Nico pointed out. I just smirked as I winked at him.

“Oh trust me. I’ve been interested in _you_ for a while now.” Nico made a cute little strangled moan as his eyes darkened at the prospect of what I said. Oh yes. I was definitely keeping this one.


End file.
